Fluoride is one of the best known agents used to combat dental caries. In order for fluoride to be effective it must be soluble in the formula and efficiently delivered to the enamel surface upon dilution. The choice of formulation ingredients plays a key role in determining whether or not fluoride is effectively delivered to the enamel surface upon use. It is therefore critical to choose the appropriate type and level of formula excipients to ensure that one gets the full benefit of the fluoride incorporated in a product.